


Бабочка на рукаве

by Neeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Death Eaters, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First War with Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: О любви и смерти.





	Бабочка на рукаве

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внеконкурс "Битвы за Англию"

«Что мне сделать для тебя?» Стейси шла, опустив глаза. Дорога от дверей коттеджа до ворот, сто шагов, в одиннадцать лет было 170. Стейси всё считала. И всё помнила. Шаг. Ритм.

Что мне сделать для тебя?

Что мне сделать для тебя?

Стейси Лич было девятнадцать. Ровно девятнадцать, 19 сентября, уже 19 лет и два часа. Если бы Стейси не была поглощена ритмом, она бы стала считать минуты. Но не сейчас.

Какой мне быть?

Какое платье надеть?

Что сказать?

Эшли Уилкс будет ждать её в Косом переулке, в кафе Флориана Фортескью. Он сядет за круглый столик на веранде через 15 минут. Такой солнечный сентябрь, небо выгорело, как волосы Стейси, в ржавую рыжину. Стейси машинально поправила коротко остриженные неровные пряди. Она в новом платье. Папа привёз из Индии, невесомый зелёный муслин, ткань из ветра и облаков. Два часа назад Стейси казалась себе почти красивой. Сейчас она опять не уверена. Невысокая, не полная, нет. Плотная, если уж надо как-то назвать. Вот Эшли… Стейси сбилась с ритма и прикрыла глаза.

Эшли был капитаном команды Слизерина по квиддичу. Стейси болела за родных хаффлов, только если это не задевало интересов Слизерина. И весь седьмой курс — когда Уилкс окончил Хогвартс. Она не видела его год. Время застывало, становилось вязким, медово-тягучим, и Стейси чувствовала себя насекомым, утопающим в прозрачной смоле. Ей было не занимать трудолюбия и упорства. Книги по анимагии невинно лежали в свободном доступе и выглядели, кстати, довольно-таки зачитанными. Это внушало надежду.

…Толстая пушистая бабочка, Acherontia atropos, легко взмыла в ночной холодный воздух. Она летела стремительно, жёлто-бурые полосы на крыльях сливались в неразличаемое пятно.

— Я видела в коридоре ночную бабочку, с черепом, мерзость.

— Это бражник «мёртвая голова», она предвещает смерть… — Зловещий шёпот, визг, смех.

Стейси сидела на кровати в спальне семикурсниц, спина прямая, губы сжаты. «Мёртвая голова» быстрее всех, — думала Стейси. — Выносливее. Незаметнее. Можно спрятаться в складках мантии». Слабо усмехнулась, представив себя махаоном или лимонницей. Глупо было и надеяться.

Надеяться не просто глупо — бессмысленно.

Стейси многое узнала об Уилксе за это время. Круглые голые глаза бражника вбирали тихий ночной смех Эшли. Его рука рассеянно гладила блестящие в темноте лунные волосы тонкой гибкой девушки. Стейси считала клетки на смятом пледе, сбивалась и считала снова.

И другое она видела — как вспыхивала над разрушенным домом Чёрная метка, и череп на груди сфинксиды, пугающий лишь впечатлительных девчонок, светился отражённым сиянием смерти и скалился от бессильного отчаяния. Даже это ничего не меняло. Метка в небе, метка на руке Эшли, все слова любви к другой, все слова, несущие боль и смерть, Мерлин побери, ничего это не могло изменить — Эшли оставался Эшли, и бабочка летела на свет.

…Папе Стейси рассказывала всё. В это «всё» не входил только Уилкс и её жгучая неуверенность в собственной привлекательности. Нобби Лич считал свою дочь изумительной красавицей. Поскольку несколько лет он был министром и до сих пор входил в элиту магомира, находилось много доброхотов. «Стейси, вау, ты расцвела». В карих глазах Стейси загорались зелёные искры, она смотрела прямо и улыбалась. Впрочем, после смерти мамы они жили уединённо. Бражник сделал круг над тёмной гостиной, сел на плечо грузного седого мужчины, притих. Нобби тоже молчал, потом зажмурился и сказал твёрдо:

— Ты не будешь регистрироваться, девочка. Ирония ситуации в том, что я никогда не нарушал законы. Я, Мерлин побери, был самым законопослушным в этом грёбаном, полном интриг Министерстве. Но теперь я тебе говорю — ты не будешь регистрироваться. Я не дам им испортить тебе жизнь. Они стали бы контролировать каждый твой шаг.

Никогда я тебе ничего не запрещал, Стейси. Только сейчас, Стейс…

После Хога Стейси вышла на работу в Министерство. Финансовый отдел, снабжение, учёт и контроль, от закупок половых тряпок для эльфов до сверхсекретных поставок материалов Х для Отдела тайн. Её взяли из-за фамилии, но уже через пару дней возблагодарили Мерлина и Моргану. Спокойная, вежливая девушка всё делала безукоризненно аккуратно и чётко. Уходя вечером, сотрудники нередко видели её склонённую над пергаментом голову, сосредоточенный взгляд сквозь косую чёлку. «Мне надо закончить». Ночью бабочка облетала Министерство, заглядывала в аврорат, где усталые люди работали вне зависимости от времени суток. Если ей становилось интересно, бабочка забивалась в щель между двумя шкафами, платяным и для документов. В такие дни Стейси брала выходной постфактум, ей прощалось. Так было вчера. Накануне её девятнадцатилетия. Вечером Стейси вернулась домой и послала сову Уилксу.

Это слово — только слово.

Это тело — только тело.

А что мне сделать для тебя?

Что мне сделать для тебя?

Минута в минуту, Стейси не умеет опаздывать. Уилкс посмотрел в упор, усмехнулся:

— И что ты мне хотела сказать… эээ… Стейси Лич?

— У меня сегодня День рождения, — зачем-то сказала Стейси и села напротив. На круглом столе плясали разноцветные пятна света, солнце пекло даже через тонкую ткань тента. Руки стали зелёными, синими, алыми. Разжать кулаки, спокойнее.

— Надо же, — с мягкой иронией улыбнулся Эшли. — Поздравляю. Я куплю тебе мороженое.

— Лимонное, — кивнула Стейси. Оглянулась. На веранде, кроме них, никого. И, не дожидаясь мороженого, начала говорить. Тихо, убедительно и отчётливо она назвала адрес женщины. Пожиратели смерти собираются напасть на её дом сегодня ночью, однако аврорат готовит засаду. Женщины там уже нет, вас ждут не меньше десятка авроров, в том числе… Стейси говорила, и улыбка застыла на губах Уилкса, взгляд поледенел.

— Не по адресу, Лич.

Эшли ушёл, а Стейси заказала себе лимонное мороженое и стала ждать ночи. Это через одиннадцать часов и шестнадцать минут. Она снова поймала ритм, или ритм поймал её. Пятнадцать. Четырнадцать…

Эта правда — только правда.

А я люблю тебя сильнее.

Вот и стану кем сумею —

Бабочкой на рукаве.

Дом в тихом пригороде спал. Розье поднял палочку, его глаза блеснули, как всегда во время налётов, шальным синим. Эшли перехватил его руку.

— Эван, жди. Проверю информацию. — И обернулся к остальным: — Все по сигналу.

Уилкс не успел дойти даже до калитки. Его отбросило в сторону, а потом ночь взорвалась боевыми заклятиями и криками, огонь побежал по ограде и лизнул ноги Эшли, но Эшли не шевелился, его не было, всё, кончено, и, осознав это, невесть откуда взявшийся бражник с черепом на груди сосредоточенно устремился туда, к свету. Раздался страшный, отчаянный крик. Бражники умеют кричать, все знают. Бабочка ли это кричала, человек ли — уже неважно.


End file.
